American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL
American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL is a special season of American Ninja Warrior, and is not considered to be a main season of American Ninja Warrior. The season was premiered on July 17th, 2019, and hosted 6 cities for qualifying rounds in Los Angeles, New Orleans (new city), Atlanta, Chicago (new city), New York City (new city), and Seattle (new city), with the national finals being held in Las Vegas. The current host roster from the normal seasons of ANW return for this season, and this season invites all kinds of competitors, including ones on hiatus or retirement from the sport. Episodes aired at NBC on Wednesday night. If any competitor achieves total victory, they'll recieve US$500,000, but at the end of the season, if no competitor achieved total victory, the competitor who made the furthest than any other competitor (also known as the Last Man Standing) would receive the cash prize of US$50,000. Also returning is the Mega Wall, and if any competitor clears the Mega Wall, they'll recieve US$5,000. Like season 10, if they fail the Mega Wall, they only have one shot at the regular Warped Wall and the Mega Wall is only in play during the qualifying round. City Qualifiers Los Angeles Qualifiers Original Air Date: July 17th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② ^'Ring Glider ③ '*'Tilting Table ④ '^'Geo Swing ⑤ Battering Ram ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results New Orleans Qualifiers Original Air Date: July 24th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② ^'Crown Graze ③ '*'Spinning Log ④ '*'Sky Hooks ⑤ Crank It Up ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results Atlanta Qualifiers Original Air Date: July 31st, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② ^'Propellor Hallway ③ '^'Ramming Balance ④ '*'Wingnuts ⑤ Slippery Summit ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results Chicago Qualifiers Original Air Date: August 7th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② Cannonball Drop ③ ^'Paddle Parkour ④ '*'Ring Toss ⑤ '*'Bar Hop ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results New York Qualifiers Original Air Date: August 14th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② *'Rolling Log ③ Broken Bridge ④ '^'Cargo Wheel ⑤ '^'Final Smash ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results Seattle Qualifiers Original Air Date: August 21st, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② ^'Spider Slider ③ '^'Tornado Bridge ④ '*'Ring Jump ⑤ '^'Globe Drag ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results City Finals Los Angeles Finals Original Air Date: August 28th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② +'Ring Glider ③ Tilting Table ④ Geo Swing ⑤ '+'Battering Ram ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ '*'Crazy Clocks ⑨ '^'Stair Guard ⑩ Spider Trap '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) + - Modified Obstacle (Compared to American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL's City Qualifiers Course) Top 15 Competitors Results of Other City Finalists New Orleans Finals Original Air Date(s): September 4th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② +'Crown Graze ③ '+'Spinning Log ④ Sky Hooks ⑤ '+'Crank It Up ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ '*'The Wedge ⑨ '^'Genie's Wish ⑩ Spider Trap '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) + - Modified Obstacle (Compared to American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL's City Qualifiers Course) Results Results of Other City Finalists Las Vegas National Finals Stage One Original Air Date(s): October 9th, 2019 & October 16th, 2019 Obstacles ① ② ③ ④ ⑤ ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ ⑧ Time Limit: ??? seconds ^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results Category:Shadic's Spinoff Series